Small games, love claims
by Darkehlicious
Summary: Furuichi Takayuki is once again being left out of the others, so while he's out, on his way home he almost gets in an accident with a truck, but just in time to save him was, non other than Aoi Kunieda. Furuichi feels like he needs to thank her somehow when he realized how bad things could have gone, so he decides to stay with her for a while, much against Aoi's happiness.
1. Outro

Small games, love claims

_-_ Once upon a time, in a land faraway, there was an anime-tarding, romance loving, upreallylateatnight, human-like bastard who could only find ONE single thing of her Beelzebub OTP on the internet. And under some strange as heck circumstances, she decided to do something about it.

This explains it I suppose. It's really sad, when you use 5 hours to search for ANYHTING of your OTP on the net, and can only find one picture of them, and it's not really even a shipping picture… *sulks in a corner* Don't believe me? Go ahead. Go wherever you can online and search for fan art of Kunieda Aoi and Furuichi Takayuki! I can only find this . . If you find some. PLEASE, god PLEASE send it to me. I will love you forever 3  
For now, I'll have to just enjoy myself with my own tardy fan art and fan fictions.  
Ah well, I have never EVER posted out some of my fanfictions out on the internet, and this is also the first time I write a fanfiction which does NOT conclude everybody being OC's or friends OC's. I am really sorry if this story is OOC, I just finished the whole anime and browsed through the manga, so I'm going to do my best! Please tell me if there is anything I can do better. I will write this, as after the whole manga stuff is over, if you haven't read the manga, just pretend it's the end of the series time. And YES. THEY SPEAK ENGLISH NOW. DEAL WITH IT.

For now.  
Enjoy~ 3

_  
This story contains mainly this shipping:  
-KuniedaxFuruichi

Featuring mostly these shippings:  
-OgaxHildegarde/Hilda  
-HimekawaxKanzaki  
KuniedaxOga

With the tiniest bit of these shippings:  
FurichixHilda  
Tojo/ToraxShizuka  
AlaindelonxFuruichi  
___


	2. Chapter 1

BEELZEBUB - FAN FICTION - #1

Small games, love claims

**Chapter 1: In need of a break.**

Quite some time had passed since everything happening lately had passed, and not so strangely enough, everybody was tired. Mostly everybody just wanted to pay their bed a visit, though Oga didn't really take the energy to go home first before he went to sleep. He was lying on the ground by the school, and even how much Hilda would poke him with the sharp point of her demon-world-umbrella or how much Furuichi would try to talk him to his senses or how much Kunieda would intensely stare down at him with her desperate love, he would just not react.

"Idiot..."

Hilda mumbled under her breath as she plucked him off the ground and over her shoulder and she began her journey home, along with Baby Beel on her other shoulder.

"BABUBA-AII!"

Was the only thing that came from the green haired naked baby as he pointed towards the road ahead of them. Supposedly, that probably meant something like: 'let's go home!' And with that smug look on his face, they were. Hilda, Oga and Beel were at least. Furuichi hadn't really noticed yet, because he got distracted by the Red Tail's which was again half way through their daily draining of poor Furuichi's confidence. Once they left, leaving him pretty down of everything, that's when he first noticed.

"O-Oi! Hilda-san! Wait up!"

He yelled out and started running to catch up with them, probably a km in front of him.

_

The others at school had taken their advantage to slack off too, now that they didn't need to think about fighting for a while. Kanzaki and Himekawa were placed at their new favorite place at the building, unfortunately….. It was the same spot.

"Oy, Four eye, what the hell 'you think you're doing, sitting in my spot?!"  
"Your spot!? I was clearly the one with this spot in the first place."  
"No way, you freak, get of there, or maybe you want to get it on first, huuuh!?"  
"Maybe I do!?"

They were staring at each other intentionally before Himekawa placed himself comfortable on his spot.

"It's too late chain-freak. I just bought this spot, you lose, again."

The again pissed him pretty much off.

"You little- You can't just buy a spot!"  
"Oh, but I just have."  
"Y-you-!"

Their argument got pretty loud, but it probably seemed like everyone was so used to it that… well… nobody really cared anymore. Only Takeshi and Natsume were watching their argument.

"My, my. There they go again, aren't they?"

Natsume said, smiling politely.  
Takeshi was derby watching it carefully.

"Should we go into their argument, perhaps?"  
"No, they're going to be fine."

Natsume continued, still smiling just as mutch.

Once Hilda, Oga, Beel and Furuichi finally got home at Oga's place; he and Beel feel asleep quickly. Hilda folded the sheet over Beel as he fell asleep, and just smiled lightly at him.

"Night, master. You've done a great job today."

Furuichi watched her while she snuggled Beel carefully, probably just being jealous why he couldn't be Beel in that moment. Getting cared for at night, being pulled the sheet over, and snuggled while being called master by none other than Hilda. The thought carried him away, like his daydreams always do.

"O-of course Hilda, of course you can snuggle me before bedtime."

He giggled, blushing, folding his hands, looking up at the roof. Hilda turned her glare at him pretty quickly, pulling out her umbrella and throwing him out the newly repaired window. She probably just wasn't in the mood for ignoring him. Poor Furuichi.

"W-why me?..." Stuttered a pained daydreamer at the ground outside the house, twitching a little now and then. He got up, and looked up at the window. Backing away a little he could see Hilda leaning over Oga to reach Beel once again. The only thing he probably saw of that situation is Ogas sleeping body being pushed down the bed by her chest. No, stop it Furuichi, your jealously isn't going to help at all. He pouted grumpy and places his hands down his pockets.

"Prff….Guess I got no choice but to go home then..."

And so he did. Not really thinking of where he went he started walking downwards the road, where the cars drove. Luckily, no cars drove at this hour, so Furuichi could just think of his depressive, but still confident thoughts.

"Why Oga? Why does Oga get all the pretty girls?! Azusa have found him interesting lately, the girls from the Red Tail constantly stalk him for some reason, Kunieda-senpai are over the heels for him, he has Hilda, the demon serventmaid and even Lamia seems to have been getting something for him these last days. Why him!? I mean. I'm charming, I'm handsome, I am funny. Isn't that all that is needed?"

He pouted some more, letting out a deep and long groan of frustration. A long time passed, without him really noticing anything around him, then suddenly, the sound of a really, really big truck hitting the horn.

_BEEEEEERT  
_  
"WATCH OUT!"

A loud call came out close by as well. Furuichi was on his way to turn around, confused when he was thrown to the ground, 5 seconds of being under a truck with somewhat a pressure on top before the blue night sky came visible again. He was now… completely lost. What just happened? Did he just die? I mean… Was he just supposed to die? What was going on!? Who saved him!? He couldn't just have fallen backwards like that on his own.

"G-geez! You need to look where you're going! You're going to get yourself killed!"

A familiar female voice reached his ears. His eyes puffed up of realization and he raised his over body from the ground.

"K-Kunieda?!" 


	3. Chapter 2

Small games, love claims

**Chapter 2: I could have been dead.**

"K-kunieda?!"

A kind of frightened, pretty face covered in dark blue hair showed now clearly up in his vision.

"K-kunieda, w-what's going on!?"  
"I saved you, that's what's going on. Now come on, before another truck comes along."

She said and reached out a hand for him. He watched it, and grabbed it, getting up on his feet. They both went to the side of the road as they saw another truck drive past. Furuichi was still kind of speechless of the situation.

"You saved me?... You saved me…. You saved me!"

He fell down on his knees again, hugging her legs tightly, face covered in a way to anime-looking waterfall of tears, sulking.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He sulked and kept her legs so tightly into an embrace it almost made her loose her balance.

"A-ah! I-It's ok!"

She blushed kind of shocked.

"It's ok! Now shh, you're going wake the whole neighborhood!"  
"No it's not OK! You could have been damaged, were you damaged?"

He took his time to study her legs and up toward her chest and face for 'damages', making her blush even more.

"O-or I could have been damaged! No, I could have died!"

Furuichi was panicking about this and Kunieda was getting pretty much attention from the neighborhood from it. She bit her lip, raised him up and grabbed a hold around his waist and with another hand over his mouth, keeping him silent and started running off.

"I-I'm going to find your home now, s-so stay quiet! We're getting too much attention."

Furuichi watched his surroundings as they ran forwards. He took her hand off his mouth.

"B-But I don't know this place…"  
"W-what?!"  
"I don't know where I am."  
"B-but you walked this way!"  
"I know… but I was in my thoughts!"  
"… Are you completely sure?"

Furuichi watched his surroundings even more.

"Yes, yes I'm sure."  
"D-Damn it! I don't know the surroundings either, so what now?"  
"…We could just stay here outside in the cold you know. If either one of us gets cold, we could just snuggle up against-"

She face palmed him hard in the face.

"No."  
"A-against a tree or something! T-that's what I was supposed to say! But If you so desperately want that kind of close contact to….-"

He placed his arms around her waist dearly from behind her and placed his head at her shoulder, purring into her ear.

"THE Takayuki Furuichi…. Then I won't say no."

Her face flushed at his contact as she shivered down her neck and spine.

"C-CREEP! I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU FOR DEAD!"

She yelled as she broke loose from his grip and started stomping away flushed and embarrassed.

"A-ah! Ok Ok! Kunieda, I'm sorry! "

He yelled, running after her.

"I'm sorry! Please. Continue! Did you have a plan?"  
"No.."  
"Nothing?"  
"No… Or you could just go all the way back from where you went and you'll eventually get to Oga's house…"  
"I-I don't remember the way!"  
"ugh… Fine, then we will follow the path until it leads us somewhere… Maybe we will recognize something sooner or later… We have the whole night ..."  
"The whole night... alone."

He priced himself with the words, snuggling himself up and smiling like a fool.  
"The whole night, alone with the queen, Aoi Kunieda."  
He grinned pleased with the thought, before he realized something.

"Oh, yes. Aoi, what-"  
"Please don't use my first name.."  
"Ah, ok. Kunieda-senpai. What were you doing outside this late?"

Kunieda seemed like she was thinking for a while before a small dust of pink on her cheeks came visible. Furuichi pouted a little again.

"Were you outside Oga's house, stalking him again?"

Her face flushed and yet again she panicked.

"W-WHAT, NO! A-and what do you mean by again!? I-I didn't- I wouldn't"

He looked at her with a pretty negatively convinced face. Kunieda continued.

"I-I was just taking a walk outside, a long walk! When I HAPPENED to pass by Oga's house and saw you fly outside the window and walk off in the middle of the night so I just thought I'd follow you, since it's dark.."

Clearly she was lying about the walk, but the rest seemed confident though.

"Ah! So you were worried about me! Well in that case it's ok. I forgive you for stalking him."  
"I-I WASN'T-"  
"Eeeh.. I wonder what Hilda-san would think if she knew about me almost being dead.."

Kunieda listened as he started talking for real, just hoping to find somewhere to drop him off soon.

_

Hilda had gotten herself to sleep as well and were lying in her bed, all hair down, probably not aware of Furuichi's situation, or maybe she was, at least she was sleeping now, and if she knew or not, she wasn't reacting much to it.

Oga was snoring in rhythm with Baby Beel and making it kind of hard for the family to sleep. Being extra tired, gives you extra heavy sleeping, yes? Don't tell me you have never have done it yourself before.

_  
"Ah, look! My place."

Kunieda smiled as she clearly could see her place now. Furuichi grinned as well.

"Yes, finally! It was starting to get seriously cold!"

"What? Let's go inside!"  
"…. You are able to find your way home yourself now, right?"

Furuichi saw the glare in her expression.

"B-but.."

He watched towards the road homewards, then stared at her.

"It's dark"  
"I know."  
"It's cold"  
"I know."  
"It's absolutely freezing! And lonely!"  
"I know"  
"Please Aoi, why-"  
"My name, Furuichi…"  
"Kunieda-senpai! Please!"

He fell down on his knees again, bringing out the best puppy face he had.

"Please let me stay here for the rest of the night!"  
"No! I can't! I'm not allowed to have you here!"  
"Not allowed?"

Kunieda messed a bit with her hair.

"W-well yeah… Nene kind of made this rule…"

_~~~~~~~~  
Flashback  
_  
"Aoi-sama!"  
"Ah, Nene! Have you finished up the new rule for the Red Tails already?"  
"Yes, Aoi-sama. Look at this!"

_Any Creepichi's aren't allowed into this building, even if the cause is doomsday._

_Flashback end_

"A-and that's how it is!"  
"Oh, is that it?.."

Furuichi stood up and turned around, back towards her.

"I better just go home then…"  
"Yes, that might be the best."  
"In the dark cold lonely night"  
"…yes, do that."  
"Maybe I get hit by a truck again.."

"Then it would be your fault.."

"And then Oga would never love you."  
"FRF- S-shut ut! Fine! Stay here for the night. But only if you sleep in another room than me, keep yourself hidden and don't tell anybody about this! EVER!"  
"YES! Thank you Kunieda-senpai! I knew I could trust you!"

He grinned happily, hugging her tight around her waist, face on her chest, much to his own pleasure.

"Yes, yes… you can let go of me now.."


	4. Chapter 3

Small games, love claims

**Chapter 3: Hidden and found  
**  
The night went on and sooner than later, the morning started to take over, and the sun shined over the city. And for Oga the morning started with a big guy with a big mustache and long eyelashes crying panicky, with Hilda besides him, trying to calm him down.

"I can't find my Takayuki-dono anywere! I can't transfer to find him, I can't locate him. Nothing. Where has he gone off? And without me!?"  
"Calm down, Alaindelon. He'll come home eventually… He's probably just grumpy about yesterday and want us to feel bad for him.."  
"I DO feel bad for him! Why aren't he coming home to me then?!"  
"What's going on here.."

Yawned a pretty out-rested Oga as he stretched his armed upwards. "

"Who's Takayuki? Did he run off?"  
"Takayuki… your best friend.."

Alaindelon said quietly. Oga watched him confused.

"Furuichi-dono!"  
"Creep-ichi.."

Hilda continued. A light went up for Oga.

"OH! Him! Why didn't you just say so! Where has he gone?"  
"I don't know!"

Sulked the big boy, not hiding away his concerned tears at all.

"I only can't locate people, when they are dead!"  
"He's not dead Alaindelon."

Hilda tried to calm him down. Oga messed around with his hair.

"Naah, I don't think so… I mean, why would he want to die?"  
"I sent him home late yesterday… He's probably home.. or lost."  
"Well I checked home at his place! He's not there. And nowhere around here!"

Hilda started thinking.

"Maybe he's somewhere which is blocked of demons?"

Oga continued to mumble.

"But nobody besides us, knows about this… We have Kunieda and Kanzaki and people but I dought anyone of them would keep Furuichi at their place…"

"Then where is he?.."

_

Well it seemed like Oga was wrong this time. Well..kinda… It's not like Kunieda wanted to, but somehow, Furuichi had spent the rest of the night sleeping inside a closet in Kunieda's room. She was too nervous, letting the people at her place see him. Like if the red tails suddenly showed up. What would they think if they saw him? Quick reaction, would be, her blaming him for entering the house without permission. That she didn't know. She didn't like lying, especially not for her friends. So he just had to stay in her room, but in her closet. Not were her clothes were. No way. But in the locker closet, nothing expect a few jackets were there. Furuichi surprisingly slept quite OK in there, using some jackets as pillows at the wall and some of them over him, to keep him warm. It smelled…well.. it smelled like Kunieda, whatever kind of smell that was, but it was OK for Furuichi so he managed to sleep. Surprisingly too long.

"Kunieda-kun!"

Kunieda jumped up from where she had been sleeping. A few knocks on the door as she panicked up from her bed and automatically tried to remove any signs of 'creep-ichi' in her house. It was only typical that they would arrive now, well. At least she was wearing exactly what she wore yesterday, no way she would change with him in her house. Only he didn't snore or anything…

"Kunieda-kun, you there?"

It was Yuka who yelled in through the door, Kunieda could hear Nene trying to calm her voice down, telling her there were people sleeping here.

"C-Come in!"

Kunieda said, sitting down on the bed peacefully, also trying to remove a certain spirit, determined of making enjoyment out of female visitors. Jerk. He was even worse than Furuichi.

They entered the room quietly and sat down next to her in a circle.

"Why are you here? It's really early."

Kunieda said, smiling, trying to keep her calm.

Yuka was about to say something but Nene interrupted her.

"We don't usually come this early, I know. We apologize."  
"I don't!"

Laughed Yuka, but Nene continued.

"But we heard about the truck that almost hit you yesterday, it must have been scary. You shouldn't walk along that late at night without anyone to watch you Aoi-kun…"  
"The truck? A-ah yes. I got away though."  
"Yes, but what if you didn't?"  
"It's OK, Nene. I have trained enough to notice things before they happen. It's like a 6th sense."  
"Well, fine. But you still need to watch out. "

And there they went, talking and talking. Eventually Yuka came up with the idea of a celebration that she went though it perfectly OK. Kunieda didn't find it necessary, and really just wanted to be alone at the moment, mostly to throw the invader out of the house. But after even Nene agreed, she couldn't exactly say no anymore. Then of course, Yuka noticed something.

"You smell that?"

She said, sniffing around the house. The other girls just watched her silently, some with a weird expression on their face.

"What is it?"

Ryoko said, trying to look around.

"Smells familiar."

Yuka continued, she started crawling around the house.

"It's a weird smell. Smells like…."

Kunieda was defiantly busted now. Yuka was crawling towards the locker Furuichi was locked in. She stopped up, making a dramatic turn towards the others.

"a creeper lolicon."

Kunieda bit her lip.

"W-what!? No. No way. I would never. No!"

Nene wrinkled her nose.

"Creep-ichi?..."

She turned to look at Kunieda.

"No, Aoi would never have him here.."  
"No… She wouldn't"

Chiaki commented, Ryoko just watched the locker skeptical. Yuka scratched her chin skeptical as well.

"I don't know…"  
"It's more likely she would place Oga in there."  
"True."

Kunieda blushed.

"N-no! I wouldn't!"  
"You would rather have Creep-ichi in there?"  
"No…"  
"So you do have Oga in there?"  
"No! And not Furuichi either!"  
"… Well Aoi would never lie to us, so we might as well trust her."

The others nodded in agreement. Kunieda smiled relieved. Then of course Mr. perverted spirit was going to open the locker. Kunieda bit her lip again.

"N-No!"

He just laughed and started opening the door, after unlocking it.

"Kunie-"  
"M-MAYBE YOU SHOULD LEAVE NOW!"  
"B-but-"  
"Nice having you here, looking forward to our party, bye bye!"

She yelled, almost throwing them out of the room, and closing the door just as a white haired sleeping boy rolled out of the locked. Still asleep. Kunieda looked at the spirit with a face that could kill, he laughed and ran off. She walked towards Furuichi and watched him pathetically lying on the floor with legs in the closet and arms all over her floor. Normally she would notice that he actually had quite the cute face when he was sleeping so silently, she actually did. For a few seconds, before:

_"SNNNNNNRRRRRRRRGGH."_

He gave out a big snore, which made her jump and kick him hard, but weak enough in the face to just wake him up.

"Auch!"  
"Wake up!"  
"W-Wha… Hilda?..."

He watched her closer.

"Kunieda-senpai?"  
"No…the toothfairy… It's me, wake up."

She grumbled, now pretty annoyed over all the trouble he had caused her.

"We need to get you out of this house… you almost got busted."

She sighed.

"Oh. Why, was somebody here?"  
"Yes. In fact they were."

Furuichi then got up on his feet.

"Aw well. So, what are we going to do today, hmm?"  
"Huh? We? No, no you are going home! I can't have you here."  
"The beach, perfect!"  
"W-what?! N-no!"

And with that he grabbed her wrist and pulled a stressed up Kunieda with him outside the house and towards the beach in a full hurry.


	5. Chapter 4

Small games, love claims

_I must warn you. If this chapter is kind of cracked up(it is), I'm sorry. I'm supposed to study for a big science test tomorrow, but I know I'm going to fail anyway. I just need to get some inspiration used, or else I'm going to be upset. It might be kind of short, but hey, now you know why. But, I ain't gonna leave mah OTP yet, nono 3_

**Chapter 4: Yogurts and pompadours.**

That's right. It was Kanzaki and Himekawa's turn to get some attention, and they used their time to mess around in the park training up for beating Oga. Even Tojo was with them this time!

Or at least, they all were fighting. Then Tojo disappeared because of a kitten or something and Kanzaki and Himekawa just ended up arguing again. They went home. But they didn't leave the park just as normal as they thought. If I could say that. Natsume, as the secret evil human he is, he decided to play a trick on them. Oh Natsume. Don't ask me why he did, he probably just wanted something interesting to happen which didn't happen every day normally. What it was, can you figure out by just continuing to read this weird ass story.

When Himekawa came home to his huge, huge building, the first thing he decided to do was to take a long warm shower, then of course, dry his hair to fix it up back to his pompadour. It was too early to go to sleep, the day had just lasted a couple or hours. So a shower was just what he did. As he took the shower his whole sparkly white hair loosed up and literally exploded into ovary-exploding sparkly straight hair. POOF it said, and it was sparkly. It must be good to be an overly rich, handsome Himekawa.

Kanzaki thereby, came home to a pissed off little sister and just went straight to bed. Dammit, Himekawa. That's what he thought. Why did you have to be so annoying, huh? He slung himself down on the bed, arms behind his head, and didn't even bother to put some cover over himself before he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Luckily he remembered to lock the door so his annoying sister wouldn't get inside.

Then after Himekawa's shower he went over to his huge mirror and dried himself, followed by putting a towel on. He looked at himself in the mirror with a weak smile. Sure do, he was handsome. Even with or without the pompadour. No wonder all the girls were all over him all the time. Strangely enough, the boys were mostly all over him when he had his hair up. With that he meant, the boys normally attacked him, so the girls must have preferred his down lying hair. Did you understand that? No? Ah well. At least, what he thought was:

"Maybe I should start making my pompadour extra sparkly?"

And that's what he did. He picked up the little box of pompadour cream and put some sparkle stuff from his bathroom closet in it. Then he picked up some on his hand. It was surprisingly smooth and soft this time, but anyway. He placed it in his hair, trying to form some kind of extra sparkly pompadour.

Kanzaki woke up pretty quick. Maybe because of his annoying, yelling sister, who almost knocked the door down because she wanted food. Argh. He got up and opened the door silently, walking towards the refrigerator and threw some kind of fruit towards her. Then he found his yogurt which he, earlier today, placed clearly on the table next to his bed to drink later. He placed a straw in it and started drinking, tired, without saying anything. He wrinkled his nose a little of the distasteful taste. Maybe it was out of date? Naah. He drank a little more, before the weirdness of the taste killed him and he threw the yogurt on the floor, his mouth now disgustingly dry and sticky.

"WHAT THE-!? This isn't-!"

The same came from Himekawa as his hair now was a covered mess. His hair was standing everywere, covered in…well not pompadour cream exactly. More like… yogurt…

"KANZAKI!"  
"HIMEKAWA!" 


	6. Chapter 5

Small games, love claims

_Got dang it's been a long time since I've written on this story. I have been fan tarding so much else. I'm currently into DarylxTsugumi(Guilty crown). Then I read the old stories, and felt like continuing a bit on this story. I feel kinda prowd of it though. It's my first Fanfic after all. I still love the couple 3. Enjoy this cracked up chapter. It was like my birthday in about two days in a quarter._

(13.08.13 23:40)

**Chapter 5: Bikini's and boxers.**

"Finally here!"

Furuichi was overly happy about getting to the beach. He had completely forgotten all about Hilda, Oga, Alaindelon and the other people. And not only because his tiny mind have gotten filled with the view of pretty slink females in tiny bath suits. Furuichi could already feel the blood dripping down his nose. He laughed creepily happy and pulled off everything but his boxers. Did he remember to change to bath boxers? Or…were those? Meh. Didn't seem like people saw the difference. Furuichi jumped excited and turned to look at his companion. She sat quietly on a bench in the shadow and stared at the other humans. He walked over to her and grinned.

"Come on, then. Get changed! We have a lot to do!"  
"You mean you have a lot to do…"  
"No, we are gonna use this day together!"  
"Please no.."  
"Come on, get changed!"  
"I don't have a suit with me.."  
"No? Then go buy one!"  
"It's so far away…"  
"Come on!"  
"No.. I don't have a suit…"  
"…. But then you of course can go nake-"  
"I'll go get a suit…"

She stood up and just simply walked away. Furuichi grinned pleased.

"Yes! Choose something sexy now!"  
"Whatever.."

And with that Furuichi ran off to get slapped by some females, while Aoi walked towards the store.

_****

Kunieda was looking at different suits she could wear. The fact that she did take the energy to buy one at all surprised her. The only this it would be good for was to please creep-ichi. She wouldn't take a bath or something. Actually, the only time she bought a suit for a good reason was that one time she bought a suit to get Oga's attention… Speaking of Oga. Wouldn't he be wondering where his buddy was? Maybe if she could bring Takayuki over to him, he would respect her even more? She could see herself knocking on his door.

"Here, I found your friend on the street, I saved him for you."  
"Oh, Furuichi! Thank you Aoi-kun. Whatever can I do to repay you? Oh I know. How about a kiss?"

He would lean in on her and then, there lips would get closer and closer and then finally….

"Miss. Do you need any help?"

Kunieda fell out of her imagination and looked over to the voice. She felt her cheeks were all red and her head all hot.

"H-huh?"  
"Do you need any help?"  
"O-oh! N-no, I'm fine, thank you!"

She smiled, turning slowly but surely more into reality. She looked over the suits again and then sighted. She grabbed the first bikini she saw and paid for it, then returned to the beach.

"Creep!"  
"Freak!"  
"Stay away!"  
"EEEEK!"

That's right. Furuichi was full action on the beach. Trying to charm every single woman on the beach, no luck yet really, but nothing had taken away Furuichi's confidence just yet. He just thought they weren't ready for his Furuichi-ness yet. Sure enough they hadn't. He laughed happily and ordered himself an ice drink with a straw. He walked around with it, checking out the girls puplicly. Then one girl caught his eyes. Long navy blue hair and perfect skin. He laughed happily and walked over to her.

"Why hello miss. Tell me, is it hot here or is it just you?"

The girl turned around and faced him with a disgusted look.

"….Furuichi…. seriously.."  
"W-wha! Kunieda!"  
"…seriously…"  
"I didn't-! When did you come back? Did you find a-"

He studied her body. A tiny, but cute pink bikini that covered mostly everything it should. The top was tight and tiny enough, that her not-that-big breasts mashed together a big, so they looked bigger. Kunieda did defiantly not like the way he glared. She could swear she saw either blood or drool, she weren't sure, she didn't want to know. She covered her body with her arms and kicked his stomach so he fell backwards on the ground. Even better view for Furuichi though.

"W-whoah! Kunieda-senpai! Good choice!"

He laughed happily.

"Don't say that in such a creepy, pleased tone…"  
"I mean you fit perfectly into it!"  
"Stop it!"  
"Your skin is so pretty…"  
"Stop it."  
"Let me…touch it."

He crawled towards her leg, but he was kicked in the head and Kunieda walked away embarresed. Not really looking forward to a day on the beach with non other but Creep-ichi. She sighted. What to do now… She could use one day at the beach with him, then deliver him to Oga, get her reward and then, finally get some spear time for herself again.

She didn't regret saving him. And not just because of Oga's gratefulness. Even though he was a creep, a disgusting, annoying, perverted, lolicon, idiot. He was one of her friends, kind of. She would probably care a bit if he just died. Not to tell others though. But dang. No more than that. He was annoying as fuck and just a huge pain in the ass to take care of all the time. But a bit of company wouldn't be so bad maybe. Her grandfather had told her some rare times to find herself someone to spend some time with, not be alone all the time. Maybe finding true love. True love has absolutely nothing to do with Furuichi. Both Kunieda and her grandfather thought of another person… But getting to know Furuichi might not be so bad… As long as he keeps his claws to himself, behaves real, have manners, polite and not….. as long as he acts like something else than himself. Maybe she could be able to change him to something better…. Oga might be gratefull.

She turned to look back at Furuichi who was rolling around, complaining and whining about how the ice-drink was killing his head with its coldness. He looked pretty pathetic lying there, rolling around. He whimpered and cried self-sympathic.

"K-kunieda-senpaaaai! Help me! I'm dying here!"

She stared at him a little, she smiled weakly and walked right past him.

"Come on then. Let's go and not waste all our time here."


	7. Chapter 6

Small games, love claims

**Chapter 6: Stressed out**

"Woaaah!I am so tired! I mean, seriously I could have just fell asleep right here on the floor, next to this closet!"

Of course he did. He just sat down on the floor, leaned into the closet and fell asleep. Kunieda placed the wet bathing clothes into a pink basket in a corner and carried it on the way to where the clothes were washed. Not for her to do now though. She entered the room again, looked over at the sleepyhead by the closet. She sighted tired and sat down on her bed. She lied down in it and looked up at the roof.

"I wonder what's going to happen if I keep letting myself focus out so much… I haven't done any good for so long…"  
"Nghhghg…"

Kunieda looked over to Furuichi and noticed him sleeping quite happily. He was grinning proudly and drooling slightly.

"Ladies please! There is only one of me you know. A-ah! Angelica?! Y-you too?!"

He was almost jumping in his sleep. Face now flushed up pretty much.

"That's a pretty flashy dress Angelica? Are you sure…- F-for me? Oh, oh I mean of course! O-of course I would not let it go to waste!"

He kept mumbeling like he was awake. Blood running down his nose. Seriously. Kunieda was disgusted. Creep-ichi. Having dirty dreams in her apartment. She wanted to kick him. But right now she was too tired. Oga would soon have him back. Then Furuichi's attention would go to the demon-maid again. She was looking a lot forward to it.

_

"Meeeeh. It's so boring in here… It always is!"

Oga was complaining a lot. Hilda sat there giving Beel one of his daily drinks. Alaindelon was staring down on a picture of his Takayuki-dono. The picture was showing a pretty annoyed Takayuki, changing into nightwear. Alaindelon's favorite. His Takayuki-dono was blushing so much on this picture and looking at him at the same time. It was a disgusted blush, to something else to Alaindelon. He missed him so much. Oga continued.

"Let's go beat up some people… I think Tojo is out working on the beach again…"  
"Eeeeeaahhhh!"

Beel seemed to be in an agreement. Hilda ment if Beel was ok with it, then it should be like that. Alaindelon wanted to stay at home really. So he did, watching the picture of his deary.

_

"So you want to fight me, eh!? Bring it on!"  
"Yes! I'll totally win!"

Oga and Tojo. Fighting and screaming out threats in a bro-ish way. It was probably pretty weird for normal people seeing people being so friendly, fighting that roughly. Hilda and Beel just enjoyed seeing them getting so beaten up.

"Careful now.."

Shizuka commanded out to her boyfriend Tojo. Yes. They started dating. It was probably weird for everybody. Tojo clearly didn't see the point in it. It's not like he did anything romantic or anything for her. He acted completely like he usually did, only protecting her a bit more and hung around her a lot more. They seemed to go on pretty well though. Hilda and Shizuka shared a couple of gloomy, negative comments on the boys they were using so much time with while the boys fought.

Himekawa and Kanzaki were glaring from a little distance.

"Prfft… stupid Oga, thinks he is someone.."  
"He is someone… after all that happened-"  
"Shut up Himekawa… I know what has happened… But I still don't like him. I'm still going to beat him up one shiny day!"  
"Yeah yeah. Of course YOU are. Now then. Shall we go and beat up some innocent guys and demand them to give us some stupid information?"  
"Or money… I'm starving.."  
"I have enough money."  
"Yeah but it's not like you'd spend some on food to me.."  
"True, true!"

Kanzaki sighted and walked off with Himekawa following up behind.

**  
**"Prffffsh.."

Kunieda slowly opened her eyes. Everything she could see was dull and unclear until she slowly but surely started to see something white and grey and awfully amused.

"W-what is going on…"  
"A-ah! Kunieda-senpai! Hope you slept well!"  
"What did you do?.."

He giggled and hid something that looked like a marker of some sort. Kunieda groaned.

"Don't tell me you-"  
"Wha? Me? Naaah!"

Kunieda groaned again and got up, found the closest mirror and stared at herself with awfully annoyed eyes.

"Seriously Takayuki, seriously!?"

He giggled before he started to laugh loudly.

"You look so ridiculous!"  
"Seriously!? You find this funny?!"  
"Well actually… I was planning on … well… something else… But… you'd wake up so… this was the best thing to do!"

Kunieda groaned again and dried it off her face, it only smeared out on her face. She also had some markings over her neck and over-chest area. She blushed annoyed.

"G-great! Now I have to take a shower. You are going to stay here, quietly and don't do anything! I will lock up everything! If I notice ONE thing you have touched then I will lock YOU up somewhere too OK!?"

Furuichi looked at her quietly before he smiled sweetly at her.

"You got it."

Kunieda sighted as the water fell down her body. She stroke her hands through her hair. The boy seriously started to annoy her. It's not that a little marker prank crossed the line… She needed to take a shower anyway, but the stress of having him there and how she needed to keep it a secret. He was pretty unreliable as well… She had made sure to keep the door extra locket. Who knew what kind of hell would happen in her house with him in there. Weren't anyone missing him? His friends?- if he had anyone real, if that is. His family? No one? No one had went and looked for him either. No one had asked her. No one had probably bothered. She had met Furuichi's family once. They seemed to like her, and not really think much of where Furuichi were. They probably thought he was off, sleeping over at someone again. Kunieda sighted. She shouldn't think this much. And definitely not about Furuichi this much. She saved him and let him stay over, that night because he clearly was too tired to find his own way home. He should have walked home today, but somehow ended up at her place again. He easily got used to the place. He could stay for this night as well, just because of the fact that the beach-time had worked her out quite some. Running around on the beach was another kind of tiredness than her training. It exhausted her, that and watching over Furuichi and making sure he didn't get TOO hurt, but tomorrow, he would be delivered back, and then maybe Oga would be grateful to her.


End file.
